Nickelodeon Latin America
Nickelodeon Latin America is a cable and satellite television channel, counterpart of the American network Nickelodeon. It is oriented to Latin American region and the caribbean; mainly for children and teens. It is owned by MTV Networks Latin America. The channel was launched on December 20, 1995. It includes shows like Skimo and the hit teen drama Isa TKM and its sucessor Isa TK+. The channel has a broadband channel called Nick Turbo (being the Latin American version of Turbonick). A High Definition channel, MTVNHD was launched on September 15, 2008. Nickelodeon Latin America is divided into four feeds: North, Central, South and Brazil. History The channel was launched on December 20, 1996 in Latin America as a toon-oriented channel, being the main competitor of Cartoon Network, who was launched 2 years before. Another reason was it was perfect to make a channel there, because there were less kid channels in LA. In 2000, Nickelodeon launched its official website for the region, MundoNick.com, allowing kids to vore for their favorite cartoons in specials blocks like "Nick VS Nick", "InterNick" and "Click Nick". A broadband radio, "Nick Radio" was also available, but eventually it was replaced by the Nick Jr. official site. In 2005, the channel launched a special programming block, named "Fantabuloso", being very similar to TEENick, airing the same television shows and series. It was replaced in 2006 by Nick-at-Nite. On May 15, 2006 the channel premiered its first original production, called Skimo, new episodes premiered every Monday. The series were cancelled the following year after 4 seasons and 49 episodes. On June 9, 2008 the channel launched "Nickers", a live-action show with two hosts introducing shows and music. It follows the same line and is very similar to Disney Channel's Zapping Zone. The block was retired in all feeds in december 2008. In 2008, two new original productions premiered, both being soap operas. The first one, Isa TKM premiered on September 29, 2008 and La Maga y el Camino Dorado premiered on October 13 of the same year. In 2009 a sequel to Isa TKM, called Isa TK+ begun airing, and a new segment called NickHits, which airs classic Nick Toons, replaced Nick at Nite on weekends On April 5, 2010, without knowing how this channel did this, Nickelodeon Latin America began to end up airing its eternal run as such. Programming Regular Nick Jr. Nick at Nite Nick Hits Nickelodeon Latin America projects Projects may vary depend on the feed Summer Beach House Summer Beach House is a marathon of Nickelodeon aired on weekday afternoons during the summer on Nickelodeon from June to August in 2002 and 2003. It featured Nicktoon cartoon characters hanging out at a beach house during the block. The block was seen weekdays from 12 Noon to 5 PM ET / PT. Revista Nick Revista Nick (Nick Magazine) was launched in 27 November 2004. It contains informative non-fiction pieces, humor, interviews, pranks, and a big comic book section in the center featuring original comics by leading underground cartoonists as well as strips about popular Nicktoons. It's available for people inside Mexico only. Fantabuloso Fantabuloso was a block played on Sunday and Saturday nights, similar to TEENick. The block was aimed toward children ages 12–17. The block was replaced for Nick-at-Nite on Saturdays and Nick Hits on Sundays. Nick at Nite Nick at Nite was launched in 2006, replacing Fantabuloso, aired weeknights from 10:00 pm to 6:00 am. The block was aired seven nights a week until July 2009, when Nick Hits, featuring classic Nicktoons and some live-action series, took over weekend nights. External links * Official Site Category:Latin American television networks Category:Mexican television networks Category:Colombian television networks Category:Argentine television networks Category:Venezuelan television networks Category:Brazilian television networks Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:Viacom International Media Networks Category:Children's television networks